


the hidden snitch

by poisonrationalitie



Series: Harry Potter Expanded Universe [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: Albus exacts revenge. // x-posted from ff.net





	the hidden snitch

**Author's Note:**

> For the Quarterly Event Sticker Collection. Rare Stickers - Halloween #1 - Mask: Write about someone hiding something.

Albus held his breath.

James was bright red. Albus had never seen him so red. His face was the colour of Mum’s hair. He slammed his fists on the table, and Mum frowned, and said something. Albus didn’t know what. Their house was charmed so the noise didn’t leak out, so Albus couldn’t hear anything through the living room window.

Something landed in the branches of the bushes. He felt the whole bush tremble. He was crouched down, but his head nearly poked out the top. Nanna said he grew bigger every day. Unfortunately, that meant he’d have to find a new hiding spot soon. 

It wasn’t so much himself that he was concerned with, though. James kicked the table, and then his mouth opened wide, like an ‘O’. He seemed to be crying. Guilt niggled in Albus’s stomach. The tiny ball fluttered in his pocket, and he put his hand over it, keeping it from flying away.

For his birthday, James had got a snitch with his initials engraved on it. Albus had clapped with everyone else when he unwrapped it, and hadn’t given it a second thought. It had quickly become all James could think about - or, almost. His older brother took it everywhere, and was constantly playing with it. But it hadn’t distracted him enough to stop him from taking Albus’ Bluffy. Bluffy was his favourite toy in the whole wide world, and had been with him since he was a baby. Yet one day, he woke up, and the stuffed hippogriff was gone.

He’d been as upset as James was now, and searched the house for it. Bluffy had been found under James’ bed, because James was terrible at hiding things. Albus was much better. They could look all over the house for the snitch and never find it, because it was right there in his pocket. Hidden in plain sight.

He heard footsteps, and sat down in the garden bed. Through a tangle of spindly branches and lime leaves, he could see his dad looking down at him. Everyone said that they looked alike, except Dad had glasses and Albus didn’t. He thought it was an important distinction. 

“Al,” Dad said, crouching down. Albus followed him with his eyes, and shuffled back, closer to the wall. “James’ snitch is missing. You haven’t seen it, have you? He’s very upset.” The snitch stirred in his pocket. Too frightened to lie properly, he just shook his head. Dad raised an eyebrow. “You know, if you do happen to find it, let me know. I remember how worried you were about Bluffy, after James stole it. Now James knows how bad it feels, and he won’t do it again. Just give me a shout, hey?” He stood and dusted himself off.

Albus’ throat had a large lump in it. His dad walked away. The way he said it, it was almost like he  _ knew -  _ except he couldn’t know, because Albus had been really careful. He reached into his pocket, and closed a fist around the ball. He  _ did  _ remember how yuck he’d felt when Bluffy was missing. He’d searched high and low, even though his eyes stung horribly from crying. It had seemed like Bluffy would be gone  _ forever.  _ The guilt was beginning to bubble up in his stomach.

He crawled out of the bushes, the snitch in one hand. His dad had stopped at the front door to tie his shoelace. Albus lifted his arm high into the air, and let go. The snitch took off, whizzing towards the clouds.

“Dad!” he yelled, pointing at the sky. Dad had already seen and was running over. The snitch was charmed so it didn’t go as high as in a real game, but it was well over Albus’ head. Dad reached up and snatched it out of the air. 

“Well spotted!” Dad said, coming over to him. Albus put his arms out, and Dad hoisted him into the air with one arm. He liked it when his dad carried him. He could see so much more up here. Even over James’ head! “James will be happy to have it back. Thanks for helping me find it, Al.”

Albus giggled to himself. He’d even tricked his Dad! He was even better at hiding things than he’d thought. 


End file.
